Will Joiner
Willoughby Springsteen Joiner is the youngest son between FG Joiner and his wife Gladys, and the younger brother to David and Patrick and the older half-brother to Frances Grace and Joy. Will is friends Sebastian Zicari III, Thomas Zicari, Johnny Yates, and Kennedy Murdoch and the three stooges. He was also friends with Kenneth Kalvins until he came out with caused him to be ostracized and bullied by his friends and people whom he has known since being a child it wasn't until his childhood friend Cissy came back into his life did they re connect and they apologized for their actions. Background Early life Will was born Willoughby Springsteen Joiner '''on February 1, 1999 in Sussex, England to Francis Joiner and his wife Gladys, and is the youngest of their three sons with the older two being David and Patrick. When he was three his parents decided to get a divorce as they didn't want their children to suffer under the lie that they were living under that they loved each other but were not in love with one another. When he was eleven his mother had another child, a daughter named Joy Daniela with her former boyfriend who left after he discover he was going to be a father. So FG step in as a friend and helped Gladys because she desired it. He even signed her birth certificate because he didn't want Gladys ex to try and use Joy to get child support just to use it for his addiction and raised her as one of his own. When Joy was two, he was thirteen, Patrick was sixteen, and David was nineteen; his mother was then diagnosed with uterine cancer and died within the year. The death hit the family hard and resulted in Patrick dropping out and David not going to college like he had planned. Will stated that he'll dropout when he is sixteen but his brothers and dad forbidden him because Joy need to see at least one of her brother go to college. Storyline Will Joiner/Storyline Personality Will is often said to lack common sense which he agrees with and his often gets him in trouble. He is smart at school, but sometimes he just doesn't think properly. These occasions get Will into trouble that he could avoid. He is fairly quiet, and only opens up to a few people. Cherry describes Will as sweet and dreamy. He is more compassionate than some of the other gang members. He is also willing to help others as long as they desire it, He is always grinning being his fist or biting this thumb, showing a 'I know something you don't know' sense about him. He doesn't have much regard for humans' when he becomes hunger, showing that he is very sadistic and cunning. He is always hiding behind a smirk, or a Cheshire grin, even when things get tense. He is depicted as liking to toy with people. Appearance Abilities Physical '''Cambion Condition: Due to his Cambion heritage, his body is far superior then humans, psychics, etc. But this also comes at a cost he must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: Will posses and extraordinary amount of strength. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: Will possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to his nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: He possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: Will can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: He was born with a tail that he either uses magic or hides it within his clothes. Using his tail he is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: Will, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: He ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Daytime Walking: Due to his mixed heritage of having demonic blood and human blood he is able to walk in sunlight and not be hurt in anyway, Flight: Will can defy gravity to some extent which results in him being able to fly. * Wallcrawling: He is able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Energy Manipulation: Thomas can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: He can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Barriers: He can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, * Blasts: Will can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Constructs: He can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. * Perception: Will can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. Illusion Manipulation: He can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Magic: As a Cambion, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Dark Arts: He can utilize the Dark Arts also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". * Demonic Magic: He is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Relationships * Etymology * Willoughby is from a surname which was originally derived from a place name meaning "willow town" in Old English. * Springsteen goes back those Anglo-Saxon tribes that once ruled over Britain. Such a name was given to a young or very active individual, which was originally derived from the Old English word spring literally meaning the season spring. A broad and miscellaneous class of surnames, nickname surnames referred to a characteristic of the first person who used the name. They can describe the bearer's favored style of clothing, appearance, habits, or character. This nickname surname was used to describe the original bearers character as it related to the young shoots in the ground when they would rise from the earth in the spring. * Joiner is a occupational surname for a carpenter (that is, a person who joined wood together to make furniture). Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are reading, doing sports, and doing trivia books. ** Will's favorite foods are omelettes, instant ramen, and spicy foods; while her least favorite foods are tofu and most vegan foods. ** Will's favorite drinks are cinnamon tea and espresso. ** His pastimes are reading. ** His favorite animals are owls. ** His favorite flowers are nothing in particular. ** Will can sleep up to seven hours. ** His average bath time is none, he doesn't own one. ** His favorite artists are The Doors, Elvis Presley, Johnny Cash, Guns N' Roses, Aerosmith, The Rolling Stones, and Queen. * Willoughby comes from Willougby Gray an actor of the stage and screen. * His middle name is Springsteen which comes from Bruce Springsteen. * He shares his birthday January 22 with Lord Byron. * He likes pigeons often catching them. * Will owns a Husqvarna te510 450 and 2006 Kawasaki Estrella. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Joiner family Category:Cambions Category:The Serpent's gang Category:Winterbloom students Category:Jupiter house